1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a negative electrode, a lithium battery including the same, and a method of manufacturing the lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries may produce electric energy due to oxidation and reduction reactions that may occur when lithium ions are intercalated to or deintercalated from a positive electrode and a negative electrode, each including an active material that enables the intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, with an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution filling therebetween.